Like a Flame
by annabethchase15
Summary: Lane Jackson finally gets to got to Camp Half-Blood. But it's not that easy. Stubborn, crazy, independant, headstrong Lane meet Hayden. But her best friend pops into the picture. R&R. OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story about Lane Jackson. Except a couple of scenes there won't be much Percy and Annabeth. Mostly just her teenage life at Camp Half-Blood. **

** I am not the author of PJO so guess what I do not own anything!**

_I walked up the hill passing a tree with a big-ass dragon. I breathed in the fresh strawberry smell. Looking down on the place that I had been waiting for my WHOLE life. Nothing could ruin my moment. Cam walked up behind me. Thats when I got egged._

First off it sucks being the daughter to the best demigods in the world. But then again who am I to talk. Well we get lots of fan mail and we only have opened two to over 100,000 thousand. I mean yah if somebody tried to take me on I'd kick their ass, but it still sucks.

The first fan mail we opened was from a demigod "doctor." Probably a daughter of Apollo. My mom was two months pregnant with me and my mom and dad we worried if a human doctor would notice something odd in my genes. So one day they see a letter from Dr. Gena Winans. She was a demigod doctor and said she could help. So thats that.

The second is well when I needed to enroll in high school and my demigod scent was getting stronger. So D.R.P. High said they had special teachers and students I got enrolled that second.

Oh, and excuse me for not saying anything my name is Lane, Lane Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. I have blond wavy hair and green eyes, I'm 5'6 and almost 16. Young for my age.

"Lane, breakfast is ready," my moms voice called up. We always ate breakfast together for like ever. It was a family thing. We didn't have much real feal family unless you count gods. We had Sally and occasionally Fredrick Chase. Extended family was Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Chiron, Clarisse.

"Mom," I said. "Yah honey." My parents eyes locked with mine. Grey and green. Scarring me to death. "Um we're err... going to Camp Half-Blood tomorrrow, right?," I question. See they always went to camp-half blood. But I had only gone when I was nine and the gods had a fight. I was a child of 2 demi-gods not a god and a mortal. So 6 years later they said I could go. But I would be the new girl. Daughter of the Heroes of Olymous. The One and Only Daughter. The pressure was definnetly on. I coulnd't even think about it.

Well, today was the last day of the school year. Here we go.

I played "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. This song was so overrated.(No offense to people who liked that song I do). Being a sophmore sucked your not topdog or rock bottom. But that's not my story. (This story might start out slow but stick with me please). And I couldn't drive. So, my friend D drove me. Her real name was Dido but she liked D. But hay, it's life.

D.R.P High wasn't bad it was regular I geuss. I mean how would I know any different. I got out of the car and thanked D. We walked to our diggerent classes.

"Guess who?," a randoms girls voice said. Hands we clasped over my eyes. "Who," I said. "Guess," she squeiled which was kind of annoying. Next thing I knew I was hugged from behind and was picked up bridal style.

"Cam," I threatened," Put. Me. Down." I waited as he put me down. "Fine, but I know you liked it." At that I laughed so hard I doubled over. Cam was my best friend. I know you guys are like ooohhhh they like each other. But the truth was we had never Ever tried a romantic relationship. I had had boyfriends, and him girlfriends. But I was never one of them. We were always pretending like that. He was a demi-god, too. But a son of Nemesis. The second we met he knew who I was and my parents. In the demi-god world I had no privacy.

" Hey, LA, well are you goin' to camp this year," he asked akwardly. "Yah, you'll have to show me the ropes or something." We both laughed.

** AFTER SCHOOL AT JACKSONS HOUSE**

"Geez, mom chill I have everything." I was packing for camp. But mom thought I needed everything and I mean Everything. ;) "Lane, I'm sorry but yah my baby's going to camp finally," she said with a sigh. "Mom you and Dad will be there, duh," I said.

I knew this was hard by my age she had been on 3 quests and had been rescued and had helped end one of the biggest wars with my dad. I had a lot to live up to at 16. 

"Hay mom what cabin will I stay in?" This question was bothering me for a long time. "Um well hunny where do you want to stay," she questioned back. I had kinda wanted to go to the Poseidon but how could I tell my mother that!

"Dad," I yelled," were are you!" I heard a grunt and a sigh.

"Grover put back on your shoes," my dad said. "Gods, Perc let up Lane's seen me before," Grover defended himself. "Yah I know and well Annabeth's a little tense."

"Hay Dad," I smiled. " Hey Hun, um... err.. go get some sleep," he said. My dad I thought was personally really cool. He was only like 35. Him and I were definetly very close. Today, though I couldn't even ask my question.

Yah that didn't work so well. I was sooo worried about going to Camp Half-Blood. It's a love trap, people die I mean were there ANY good rumors. This sucked, would I be an outcast? I mean the half-half blood.

I guess I had something else on my mind what about Cam. Well was he high or low on the food chain. What would things be like. Nobody new me, well everybody NEW new me but you know what I meant. But being me I had a last thought. Bring it on Camp Half-Blood, bring it on.

** So what do you think! Ok so well I'd like to say that this story will get really interesting. I have the plot and everything. Read and Review.**

**annabethchase15**


	2. AN Sorry

** Sorry This is not an update, but I have news. I honestly didn't realize how short my chapter were. So as a peace gift I am going to write 2(omgs!2) chapters. They will BOTH be over 2,000 words probably 3000 thousand.**

** PS A/N If you are on my author alert that applies to ALL three of my stories. 2(omgs!2) chapter for each chapter. I guess. I have a lot of work. And on All my stories something spicy will happen. K ok yup.**

** PPS (post, post script). I will try to get atleast a chapter out every week. I hope all my viewers haven't left me. Oh and Yah if you like amazing fanfictions try these. They are all percy jackson stories.**

** Fighter Baby, Fight by She is One OF The Guys**

** Love is for Morons by Artemis's Lieutenant**

** Summer of '10 by cheerleader 565**

** Growing Up Together by Awesom One**

** Like a Flame by annabethchase15(me!)**

** The Way Things Work by annabethchase15(me!)**

** Can't Take Me I'm Free by annabethchase 15(me!)**


End file.
